


Selene the Batgirl

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Food Kink, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Tsunderes, Wall Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Selene a werebat/batgirl monstergirl crash lands into your yard after a freak storm while she was coming back from food hunting. She's a fair bit on the bratty side but is grateful. After her wing heals she decides to be your room mate since her colony most likely has disowned her (according to her). Despite her bratty nature she has grown fond of you she just wont admit that openly.
Kudos: 6





	Selene the Batgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Erotic audio script.

[F4M] Selene the Batgirl [GFE][Monstergirl][Batgirl][Werebat][Wholesome][Slice of Life][Stranger to friends to Lovers][Tsundere][Foodplay][Hanging Blowjob][Needy][69][Blindfold][Primal][Wall Sex][Doggy style][Creampie][Possible Impreg]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Groaning then gasping awake]

(Pained and disoriented)  
Ow! Where...am I?

Wait. Am I in a human's house?

(slightly Frantic)  
Shit! Mom warned me the humans could kidnap me.

[Door opens then scared gasp]

(Scared)  
S-stay back human! I'm warning you! I'll cut you with my talons!

(Confused)  
Huh? You're...not going to keep me prisoner?

[pained groan]  
Ow my wing!

[shuffling sounds]  
(defensively)  
Hey ow! Why are you helping me anyway? You some kinda creep trying to trick me?

(Shocked)  
You found me passed out in your yard? 

(self reflecting)  
Well, yeah I guess I did hit my head hard trying to fly home in that freak storm.

So what are you doing holding my wing like that toe thumbs?

(Pained) Ow! A Sprain? That shit hurts too much for just a sprain!

(Less Pained steadily relaxed groan) Y-yeah that actually feels alil better thanks, weirdo human.

How do you know to take care of my wing like that anyway?

(Surprised) A Vet assistant for Demi-humans? Well then, color me surprised there toe thumbs I didn't expect that.

(Annoyed) Cuz my colony doesn't exactly like humans too much. We tend to keep our distance from them unless we have to talk to them!

[stomach growling]  
(Embarrased) Um sorry, that was me. Have'nt eaten anything since before the storm knocked me out.

Ummm why the hell are you showing me your neck?

(Angrily) HELL NO! I'm not a vampire bat you moron! Im a Fruit bat!

Where are you going weirdo?

Huh? What is this? A cup?

Yogurt? So this has fruit in it?

[Quiet eating noises]  
(Excitedly) Oh WOW! This stuff is delicious! This actually hits the spot.

(shyly) So umm, I'm Selene. Whats your name human?

(smugly) Heh, kinda a plain name but I think I'll just call you toe thumbs.

I guess I'll just have to crash here since I cant fly with this sprain. 

(gratefully) Thanks toe thumbs!

[fade out]

[Fade in to video game sounds]

(Annoyed) Oh, cmon you stupid little...GAH!DAMN IT!

[Loud thud of the controller or portable game device being thrown]

(Surprised)  
Oh shit! What the fuck are you barging in here for?

(Annoyed but flustered)  
Yea I threw it ok? Whats it to you? Oh come off it the damn game was cheating!

(highly annoyed)  
Piss off, of course it had to be cheating ok?  
I'm a batgirl I'm *ALL THUMBS!*  
Games should be a cakewalk for me anyway!  
I mean EVERYONE knows its all in the thumbs.

(holding back anger)  
[Scoff] What was that?

Oh, you think just cuz we always have close calls when we play each other you're the better one?

[Smug laugh]  
Oh hell no. I'm not gonna take that lying down! 

Cmon I'll take you on right here, right now!

Huh? Oh cmon really? Why won't you play?

(smugly)  
Scared you'll lose to a batgirl again?

[wry laugh]

(confidently)  
Alright, tell ya what. I'll play you at anything you choose.

[clap]  
But if you lose, you gotta buy me a whole lotta yogurt and its gonna be the fancy kind with the chunky fruit on the bottom.

[laugh]

(Arrogantly)  
Oh jeez, your face looked so sullen at that. 

(mischeviously)  
Just cuz I'm a fruit eating batgirl doesn't mean I wont bleed you out in other ways toe thumbs!

(Teasingly)  
Oh look at the little human, so intimidated by a tiny little batgirl.

Awwww. Whats wrong? You gonna cry? Piss your pants? Maybe shit and cum?

Heh,FINALLY! I knew you'd give in.

(Confidently)  
Heh. Ok so what are your terms if you MIRACULOUSLY win?

(Flustered)  
W-what? Go out with you?  
What stupid crap have you been watching to think I'd even consider going out with you?

(Under her breath)  
Really? This is how he finally does it? Stupid idiot.

(Nervous but attempting confidence)  
Ok fine, I'll go out with you if you win. 1 day only though, ok?

(Enthusiastically) Ok then. What game are we playing? 

(Disappointed)  
Ugh Rock, paper, scissors? Really, what are you 5?

(Smugly)  
Heh. Fine, this will be easy. best 2 out of 3.

[Tapping of hands as they play. You can say "rock paper scissors shoot"]

(Smugly) Ha Rock! 1st rounds mine

[tapping again for 2nd round]

(Groans) UGH! Scissors?! You suck! fine tie breaker.

[Tapping hands for last round]

(Angrily) Wait. SHIT! I forgot I just have my thumbs. I cant do scissors like you humans! 

(pouts) Cheater, taking advantage of my enjoyment of kicking your ass and the promise of yogurt. 

(sheepishly)  
But...I guess you did win, technically. 

I'm nothing if not a girl of my word, So i guess I'll go out with you. But ONLY for the day, got it?

(Surprised)  
huh? A yogurt cup? Trying to bribe me now you big knucklehead?

(flustered)  
S-shut up! I'm not exactly all that hyped that I gotta be your girlfriend for the day you know. 

[Soft lip smacking sounds from eating her yogurt]

(Shy but adamant)  
So...idiot. Since you won the bet what do you wanna do?

Huh a kiss? Really that's it? 

No you big dummy im not scared! It's just a kiss so cmere.

[Single peck]

There. 

Huh? Hey I can kiss way better if I wanted to ok? You're just too chicken shit to show me what a REAL kiss is then anyway you dumbass. 

(Confrontational)  
I bet ya, you cant even give a good kiss. Prove me wrong and I'll add 1 extra day to going out with you. But you'll owr me 3 fruitcups if you pussy out!

Show me what you got!

[Quick kissing sounds with a single soft moan]

Heh well, that wasnt too bad. Not GREAT mind you, but good enough. You get 1 more day. 

(Defensively)  
W-what? NO! I didn't moan. You're just imaginging that cuz you're weird. I mean it wasn't THAT great a kiss anyway. 

Besides even if you could kiss better to get me to moan doesn't mean anything to me anyway.

(Nervously) H-Hey why the hell are you holding my cheeks like that for?

What? Tell you...how i feel? W-why should i tell you? Just cuz I have to act as your girlfriend the next 2 days doesnt mean we need to complicate-

[Gentle Kissing sounds with soft moans as shes cut off]

(Whisper) Took you long enough, you slow dumbass

(Softly)  
You...big idiot. Of course I...Like you. 

(Firmer and clearly) I like you ok toe thumbs? There I said it. Happy now?

(Nervously)  
I...I've Liked you ever since you took care of my wing and let me live here when my colony didn't want to take me back.

But you never seemed to take the hint. You're so damn oblivious sometimes. 

[Soft "Huh?" then content sighs]

yea, you can pet my ears. But ONLY you. 

[More soft groaning and sighs in contentment]

Hey cmere stupid! I wanna kiss your big dumb face again!

[More Enthusiastic kissing]

Heh you dont taste too bad there toe thumbs.

(playfully and slightly gasping)  
Hmmm you know, I have an idea. Take your shirt off.

Lets...put yogurt on you and i can...

Eat.You.Up.[slurping and licking sounds between words]

[Moans with more slurping. Have fun here add whatever words you wanna add]

(Panting)  
oh, man. ive wanted to taste yogurt off you for ages.Far better than real Fruit.

(lustfuly)  
Cmere, let me give you a treat.

let me just lose the tank top and these booty shorts.

And now I can hang upside down on my perch.

(growing Needy)  
Cmon dummy, let me suck you off like a proper batgirl. 

Please. Ive been craving to have some fun like this with you for so long. Get the fuck over here!

(surprised)  
huh? What? Why are you blindfolding me?

(Playfully whiney)  
But cmooooon I'm a fruitbat, I dont use echo location how am i gunna...

[Gasps then loud hungry blowjob sounds. Go to town here]

(lustfully with her mouth full)  
ohhhh kinky putting yogurt on your nice human cock? Now were talking, cmon give me more.

[more sucking have as much fun as you want here]

[Gasp]

(surprised)  
Wait, you idiot! Dont lick my clit while I'm hanging! I'm too sensitive, I'll fall off!  
[Deep moans]

(Even more Needy)  
Oh fuck it I dont care! Yes lick my clit and my pussy. I needed this so bad.

[Moans and panting having trouble keeping focused on sucking sucking from being licked- make any improv you want for this]

(panting)  
OK, thats enough let me just get down and take this stupid blindfold off.

(Pleading)  
Cmere you slowpoke! Do me! look how soaked and sticky you made me! Fuck me against the wall!

[Thud her being put against the wall and penetrated]{wet sounds optional}

(Needy and aggresive)  
Fuck yea! Deep like that, don't be fucking gentle!

Show me how much you want me as much as I've wanted you!

[Moans steadily getting louder and more Primal. Have fun here]

(gasping moans)  
Fuck, let me hold you in my wings and lock my legs around you. 

I'm gonna scratch you with my thumb claws and my talons.

Everyone is gunna know you belong to me.

[more intense moans have fun improv all you want]

(Desperate)  
Hey i didnt say stop asshole! Oh,from behind now? Heh yeah. Bring it!

[Load thud as shes turned around]

(Panting)  
Oh fuck! Cmon toe thumbs you can do better than that!

I said DON'T BE GENTLE! Fuck me as hard as you can pull my hips! Rut me, you god damn bastard!

[More moans be as loud as you want and punching the wall is optional]

Ahhh Shit, yes scratch my hips mark me as yours like I marked you! Mark me! Claim me outside and inside! 

(Whimpering and panting)  
Ohh fuck yes, pull my wings back! Bite my ears! Use me!

[loud primal moans, can be a scream if you want]

Oh, shit! I feel you swelling!

No don't hold back. Go as deep as you can. 

I want all of your hot yogurt in me!

FILL ME UP!

[primal screaming moans here for orgasm do as you wish]

(out of breath)

Holy fuck that was so fucking worth it.

My legs are shivering so bad 

You filled me up so much.

[gentle kisses]

(playfully)  
You know, you might still need to get those extra yogurt cups.

Heh, cmon toe thumbs you big dummy, you know why. 

We might end up starting our own little colony after all.

[Giggle and fade out]


End file.
